justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Custode 29
The Custode 29 is a boat in Just Cause 3. Appearance It's a patrol boat similar to the YP-107 Phoenix from Just Cause 2. Like the Phoenix, there's a mounted machine gun on the front that can be used by a gunner, while the driver sits on the back. It's the most basic armed nautical unit in the game. Performance As a patrol boat, it's fast and versatile. The gun works in the same way as most mounted guns in several vehicles. It's armor, however, will make it susceptible to any rocket or Corvette's gun rounds. The open design makes any driver vulnerable to any weapon. Versions and locations Medici Military *Can spawn at most Military bases in Medici, specifically ports and bases near the water, including: **Porto Vena. **Porto Cavo. **Porto Coclea. **Porto Darsena. **Le Galera. **Le Tutor. **Porto Le Gratia. **Espia Alta. **Espia Bassa. **Porto Tridente. **Possibly more. *Appears when attaining Heat on sea. The Rebellion *All the ones at military bases listed above are replaced by Rebellion variants upon base completion. *Unlocked for Rebel drop after the liberation of Porto Vena. *Can be seen in a Random Encounter where you have to clear out a minefield. *Can be seen both before and after the liberation of Le Tutor. In the former case, it will be attacking Medici Military along the coasts of said base. After, it will just be patrolling around. Black Hand This variant does not exist outside of the Mech Land Assault or Bavarium Sea Heist expansion packs. Mech Land Assault: *During Heat, around Insula Lacrima. *Very rarely spawns without Heat around Insula Lacrima. Bavarium Sea Heist: *Can be found patrolling the waters around the entire western ocean of the map. Specifically, this includes Stingray Area, Volcano Isle, even as far as Boom Island, and all eDEN ruins inbetween. *During Heat. *At all five eDEN Research stations in the Stingray Area. Needs confirmation. *At least three can be found at the unmarked Black Hand outpost "dry dock" featured in the mission The Setup (JC3). Trivia *When using melee attacks on an occupied Custode, using it on the gunner will cause Rico to perform a unique melee animation in which he Judo-throws the gunner off the boat without killing him. He will use the standard shoulder bash animation when used on the driver however. Gallery The Rebellion Rebellion Custode 29 Front Quarter.jpg Rebellion Custode 29 Rear Quarter.jpg Rebellion Custode 29 Front.jpg Rebellion Custode 29 Left Side.jpg Rebellion Custode 29 Right Side.jpg Rebellion Custode 29 Rear.jpg Rebellion Custode 29 Deck Front.jpg Rebellion Custode 29 Top Front.jpg Rebellion Custode 29 Top Rear.jpg Rebellion Custode 29 Deck Rear.jpg Glitch at Porto Cavo.png|A Rebellion marked Custode used by Medici Military at Porto Cavo. Note that this is after the base liberation, which would make this a glitch. Medici Military Medici Military Custode 29 Front Quarter.jpg Medici Military Custode 29 Rear Quarter.jpg Medici Military Custode 29 Front.jpg Medici Military Custode 29 Left Side.jpg Medici Military Custode 29 Right Side.jpg Medici Military Custode 29 Rear.jpg Medici Military Custode 29 Top Front.jpg Medici Military Custode 29 Top Rear.jpg Black Hand Two variants of this vehicle exist, one with two red stripes, and the other with half the hull painted brownish-red. These two variants do not exist in the base game and only exist in Mech Land Assault and/or Bavarium Sea Heist. The details of which boat appear in which expansion packs are unconfirmed. Brownish-Red livery Black Hand Custode 29 Front Quarter.jpg Black Hand Custode 29 Rear Quarter.jpg Black Hand Custode 29 Front.jpg Black Hand Custode 29 Left Side.jpg Black Hand Custode 29 Right Side.jpg Black Hand Custode 29 Rear.jpg Black Hand Custode 29 Top Front.jpg Black Hand Custode 29 Top Rear.jpg Black Hand Custode 29 On Foot.jpg Dual Stripe livery Black Hand Custode 29 Livery 2 Front Quarter.jpg Black Hand Custode 29 Livery 2 Rear Quarter.jpg Black Hand Custode 29 Livery 2 Front.jpg Black Hand Custode 29 Livery 2 Left Side.jpg Black Hand Custode 29 Livery 2 Right Side.jpg Black Hand Custode 29 Livery 2 Rear.jpg Black Hand Custode 29 Livery 2 Top Front.jpg Black Hand Custode 29 Livery 2 Top Rear.jpg Black Hand Custode 29 Livery 2 On Foot.jpg Miscellaneous Custode 29 Rebel Drop Menu.jpg|As seen in the Rebel Drop menu. Custode 29 Unlock Screen.jpg|The unlock screen, after liberating Porto Vena. Custode 29 Variant Comparison.jpg|Both the Rebellion variant and the Medici Military variant, docked next to each other. Black Hand Custode 29 Both Liveries.jpg|Both variants of the Black Hand Custode 29. The landing craft nearby is an Urga Hroch. Custode no gun.jpg|Gunless version Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Boats Category:Military Vehicles